Ruin
by Ava Brett
Summary: Dean Winchester was on the run from his past, looking after his younger brother and trying to stay one step ahead of the demons chasing him. When he gets taking in by an Angel he believes that his prayers are answered and they can finally be safe but Dean can't outrun his past no matter how hard he tries. The past has caught up with him and this time it won't let him go. (Destiel)


Ruin

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**Neither the characters not the basic story line belong to me. I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

Author Note

**This story is going to be a great deal darker then my other ones, even Bond so please be aware of that before you start reading it, its also gonna have sex in it hence the rating. The plot is loosely based on predatory game by Christine Feehan but adapted of course to the supernatural world.**

**Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester was on the run from his past, looking after his younger brother and trying to stay one step ahead of the demons chasing him. When he gets taking in by an Angel he believes that his prayers are answered and they can finally be safe but Dean can't outrun his past no matter how hard he tries. The past has caught up with him and this time it won't let him go.**

Chapter Summary

**Look behind you…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Emily Rutherford (OFC)**

Chapter Romance

**Well there's some but I can't really say without giving things away…**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The light from the oncoming cars on the other side of the road hurt his eyes, piercing right through to his brain and making the muscle throb unpleasantly, the pain stabbing at him until he wanted to scream out loud from it.

He breathed out quickly, switching the radio on and slipping in a cassette tape, he pressed the play button, relaxing back into his seat when the familiar sound of the late night host on the Angel radio network cam through the speakers. The husky amused voice surrounding him, helping to ease the pain in his head the way it always did when he got one of his attacks. He would simply listen, everything around him fading away from him until all that remained was him and the voice, trapped in their own little world which no one could penetrate. All that mattered was that voice, everything else paled in insignificance.

"So are you actually going to tell me where it is we're going to or is this the part of the game when I'm meant to guess or something because I'd rather just know. I got some friends to meet at the bar we just left so if we could just make this quick so I can get back then that would be great."

He jumped, glancing to the side of him as he remembered that he wasn't alone within the car interior. Throwing a glare at the man beside him, he gritted his teeth, grinding them together as he stared at the road in front of them, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. The pain which had just been beginning to ease off returned with a vengeance.

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time when he had picked up the random stranger in the bar he had been at. In the dim lights of the bar he had looked like the man he had been hunting for years, there was only a vague resemblance; the same hair colour and a similar nose but it had been enough to arouse his interest, keeping the fantasy alive within his head.

He could pretend it was who he truly craved.

He licked his lips, glancing towards the man again, tilting his head to the side as he considered him carefully. He wanted to tell him that he should never have gotten in the car with him and that he was going to die that night, kicking and screaming and in more pain then he imagined but he didn't. It would have been nice to experience his fear but he couldn't risk him getting away from him. It was better to keep it so that he had no idea what would hit him. He forced a soft friendly smile on his face, watching as it had the desired effect at the man slowly relaxed against the soft leather seat, returning the look.

"What's the problem exactly?" he asked, keeping his voice warm and full of promise. "We're both getting what we want from this so where's the rush? I'm sure the friends you are meeting won't miss you if you're slightly late meeting them. It kind of nice being able to drive through the streets without ending up in yet another, endless traffic jam don't you think?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer his question as he leaned forward, his hand reaching out to the tape.

"Can't we listen to the radio?" The man asked. "It's a bit weird listening to this show. The dude who presents it doesn't come on this early. What do they call him again, the Chosen or something similar to that? Why not just give his proper name out like most people do. What's the point of the secrecy behind it all? Do you think its so he could get better rating because I've listened to his show a few times and its pretty awesome without all that gimmicky stuff." Gritting his teeth his slapped the man's hand away from the radio before he could touch it.

"Don't touch anything" he warned quietly. The car filled up with the sound of the chosen's voice as he told the viewers a story about something which had happened to him earlier that day, his voice amused and full of self deprecation as though he blamed him self for what happened. The sound of that voice made him hard, clearing his mind of the pain and leaving his thoughts steady and crystal clear. He glanced back at the man in the passenger seat. If he went to interfere again then he wouldn't make it past the next hour. He would make sure of that.

"Ok sorry, I didn't realise you were such a fan of him" the man muttered, moving uncomfortably on the leather seat as he moved his gaze to stare out of the window at the passing houses. It had been a stroke of luck when the man had come onto him, having him in the car was a good cover for him. None of them would be expecting two people, they would have only been expecting one if they had been expecting anyone at all. Besides the man would end up giving him pleasure later on in the evening once his job was done and over with, it just wouldn't be the pleasure he had anticipated when he had approached him earlier that night.

It didn't surprise him that they hadn't realised they were being followed, it was always the same with the Angels and Demons who freely walked the Earth acting as though everything on it, people included belonged to them. They had grown stupidly confident, believing that humans couldn't harm them and that they always had the upper hand, winning in a fight if that was what it came to. Their arrogance would lead to their downfall and what made it all the sweeter was the fact that they would never see it coming.

As far as he was concerned the entire two species should be wiped from the face of their planet and sent back to where they had originally come from. They didn't belong on their world regardless of what they might have believed in their minds. It had proved that the lot of them were fools who needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

He would be the one who stood between humans and the destruction which they didn't see coming. People should be worshipping him, not ridiculing him. They should-

"You know you've never actually told me what I should call you" The man suddenly said breaking him from his thoughts as he turned away from the window to look at him. "I'm Harry" he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together again. He wanted Harry to shut up, he wanted to pound his fist into Harry's face before grabbing his head and jerking it sharply to the side so he could hear the satisfying crack which would have indicated the man's death to him but he held on to his fraying control. That part of the evening could come later. Right now he still need Harry with him, if the other man would just keep his mouth shut then he could still believe in his fantasy.

The chosen belonged to him not with the Angels. He would have the man with him soon enough and once he did then there would be no chance of him escaping him, not like last time. All he had to do was stay true to his plan to have what he wanted.

"You can call me Lucifer" he remarked, his hands tightening on the wheel when the man rolled his eyes at him, clearly unimpressed with what he had said.

"And why should I call you that?" he asked "Is it because you've been such a bad boy?" Harry smiled, leaning over and rubbing his hand over his crotch.

"Stop speaking" he commanded, sighing when Harry rolled his eyes again, opening up his jeans and grasping him in his grip. Let him to work on him while he continued on with his important business. It would keep the other man occupied and out of his way. He could look down at the sun tanned skin and brown-gold hair which Harry possessed and imagine in his mind that it was the man he wanted it to be. It was going to be a long night tonight and this action here would at least help to relax him slightly.

He frowned, peering through the windscreen when the car he had been following pulled over and came to a sudden stop. It was a strange thing to do, breaking out of the usual routine but he couldn't afford to lose the car now. That would be a disaster if his boss found out. He pulled the car over and let Harry work at him with his surprisingly talented mouth, the rush from the action beginning to circulate his veins like a drug.

Why not make the most of what he had while he waited.

He had after all always been very good at waiting.

* * *

Author Note

**Dark, dark, dark, dark**

…**..**

**DARK!**


End file.
